bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Tōjū
This is a list of Tōjū given descriptive names, in order of appearance. Tōjū pair *''Debut (Anime):'' Episode 256 The Tōjū pair are the first Tōjū to appear. One has his face covered (except for the eyes) by a grey mask, and uses a sword. He is killed by Sode no Shirayuki. The other is bigger and more muscular then a normal person. His upper body is green except for two red stripes that go up his body, which become closer together as they continue upwards; at his face, they are parallel. His lower arms are covered in light purple fur, but his hands are not. His lower body is covered by the same light purple fur as his lower arms. He has two horns on his head and red wrist guards with three blades at the end of each. He is captured by Rukia Kuchiki and given to Mayuri Kurotsuchi for research. Hollow Tōjū *''Debut (Anime):'' Episode 257 The Hollow Tōjū is a Tōjū who escaped to the Human World, who longed for his master. He has black pants and a black sleeveless shirt. He wears a hooded purple cloak over this that splits into 3 sections at his waist, one in the front between his legs, and two in the back. For a weapon he uses a spear with a wooden handle and a red ribbon between the blade and the handle. Tōshirō Hitsugaya chases him and manages to injure him, but he escapes and is attacked by a Hollow, resulting in him fusing with it. He is killed by Tōshirō, with Ichigo Kurosaki's help. Boomerang Tōjū *''Debut (Anime):'' Episode 258 The Boomerang Tōjū is a Tōjū who escapes to the Human world. He is chased by Renji Abarai and the two halves of Zabimaru. He tries to confuse Hebi, to be able to kill them one by one, but he is eventually killed by Renji and Saru. He wields a hollow golden boomerang with hooked corners. Tentacle Tōjū *''Debut (Anime):'' Episode 259 The Tentacle Tōjū is a Tōjū who appears in the waterways under the Seireitei. His body is red with a white chest. He has eight tentacles coming from his lower body which are each strong enough to easily pick up and throw Hōzukimaru. He has two fins made from sword blades on each side of his chest. He has six yellow eyes (two in his eye sockets and four on his forehead). He attacks Ikkaku Madarame, Hōzukimaru, and Nanao Ise, but is later killed by Hisagomaru. Tōjū gang *''Debut (Anime):'' Episode 260 The Tōjū gang appears in Rukongai, having formed a gang in order to cause mayhem. They all have roughly the same appearance: bald men with red eyes and somewhat deranged expressions. They are all killed by the collective efforts of Izuru Kira, Tetsuzaemon Iba, Shūhei Hisagi, Ikkaku Madarame, and Kazeshini. Mouthless Tōjū *''Debut (Anime):'' Episode 261 This Tōjū has a reptilian lower body. She wears a long white dress over her humanoid upper body, has dark green hair, gleaming yellow eyes and no mouth. Her arms end with three-fingered hands which are actually extendible blades. Her Zanpakutō is a katana with a purple hilt and two blades attached to a square tsuba. After losing her master, she travels to the Human World in order to find another source of power to keep her from withering away. She located a highschool girl, Kyōko Haida, who has psychic spiritual powers and gained an influence on her by playing on her hurt feelings by her former friend, Mai Suzuki. The Tōjū drives Kyōko to perform several attacks against girls who have a pink bear keychain (a gift she intended to give to Mai), but she could never force her to kill them. Orihime Inoue meets Kyōko when she transferred to Karakura High School. The two are immediately drawn to each other. When Orihime offers to be Kyōko's friend, the Tōjū tries to turn her against Orihime. Kyōko refuses and the Tōjū drives her to attack Mai, but can not make her kill her former friend, which forces the Tōjū to take control of Kyōko. Orihime is able to help Kyōko push the Tōjū out and Ichigo kills her with Getsuga Tenshō. Category:Characters Category:Tōjū Tōjū Category:Needs Help